To Begin a New
by Kurosu Yumi
Summary: It had been only a few days later when she had woken up here. In the western palace, since then she hadn't spoken a word. She was a broken soul. What else could she do? She only wished that she could vanish, maybe start over. Yes, starting over. That sounded nice. Maybe even in a different world. If only things like that happened. Our poor little Kagome had a lot to learn.
1. Chp1: Broken Soul

_**To Begin a New**_

_**Chapter One: Broken Soul**_

_**Notes from the author: I can honestly assure all my readers that I'm very much alive and that this is the rewrite of "Were The Same". I appreciate all those who have found this rewrite and are not to angry with me! I'm sorry if you don't like this version more than the past one, but my writing style tends to change from time to time.**_

_**Thank you to all the fan who have stuck with me since my first story, however horrible it was since I've developed a sort of maturity for writing! And if you're a new fan, welcome! I greet you warmly! I only wish that you give me reviews on the story. I want to make the reader happy, so if you have a suggestion I will see what I can do!**_

_**I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. I do own a fox kit that I named Kyuubi though! Enjoy!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

There was not a day that she had lived that this poor girl had relived their sacrifices. Some would say, "Move on, you can't mourn forever!" or, "This is not healthy, you need to move on.". It was true, she knew it, but she couldn't find the strength, the will to ever do it.

How could she? All her family was gone. Dead. Her friends even. Well, if you counted a cold demon lord as a friend then she couldn't say all her friends and family. But he didn't matter as of right now.

She was Kagome Higurashi, legendary miko, Kitsune mother, royalty, futuristic time traveler, and to top it all off, the sole survivor from what Japanese history would remember as the Final Battle.

Certainly an amazing feat though right? What some people didn't know was that before there is peace, there is war. Before there is trust, there is suspicion. Before there is happiness, there is grief. And, most importantly, before there is death, there is life.

Yes, Kagome Higurashi had learned many lessons during her travels, one of which was the exact importance of life. Her surviving of the Final Battle was only half true. What really happened was...

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_It couldn't be happening, it just couldn't! They had been prepared! They had trained solely on this day! IT JUST COULDN'T BE HAPPENING! Oh but it was. She knew it. Naraku knew it. The dead bodies of Sango and Miroku knew it. The pile of ask that use to be Kikyo knew it. And the now headless Inuyasha knew it. Everyone had known it. No matter how much they had tried, no matter how much they had trained, he would always win. She could admit that know. Kagome could admit it._

_It didn't mean she believed it. No, she believed that it wasn't possible that this being could win. After all, good always won, didn't it? She couldn't really answer as she was soon swooped up in one of Naraku's many tentacles, being held face to face with the person who ultimately destroyed her world. The half of the jewel he had was held in thread like a necklace, around his neck. Her own was similar. It would be so easy to just reach out and..._

"_Don't even think about it." Naraku grinned with a sadist gleam in his eyes. He dangled her in midair, watching he with a contemplative look on his face for a moment. "You know," He began. "I don't have to kill you."_

_Despite her situation, she raised an eyebrow in question. "You could always join me." Join him? Her eyes widened a fraction in surprise before it quickly turned into utter disgust and remorse. Never! Naraku brought her forward and grinned at her._

"_What do you say, Ka-go-me?" He asked. "I will never join disgusting trash like you!" She spat in his face. Fortunately for her, she spat right in his eyes, blinding him for a second. She took that moment to reach out and grab his part of the jewel._

_Naraku let go of her in surprise and she quickly began to fall. She was easily thirty feet high in the air. Halfway in drop, a tentacle burst through her stomach. She fell through the air the rest of the way, too weak to protect her body from the fall. Her half of the jewel had somehow fallen off during the fall and was now currently next to Naraku's half, unmoving. Naraku's sinister laughter filled Kagome's ears as black spots infiltrated her vision._

"_You lost." He laughed. "You failed all your friends." He smirked. "Did they mean that little to you?" He taunted. "Were they so worthless, that even as they died for you, you would give it all up?" He continued. "Did their sacrifices mean nothing?" Something snapped in Kagome at that._

_Both halves of the jewel glowed an ominous purple before flashing up at least ten feet in the air before fusing together in a blinding white light. Naraku had only covered his eyes for a second, but in that second, the jewel had returned to her body, in her heart. Internally, this made her immortal, which made her all the more powerful, and that meant one thing._

_She couldn't die. Naraku screamed in anguish as a purple flame engulfed hand ran through his stomach. "This is for Sango!" Another hand sliced his arm off clean. "This is for Miroku!" Another arm. "For Kikyo!" His right leg now. "Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku!" His other leg. "Ayame!" His mid-section. "Shippo!" His waist and up. "Rin!" And finally, his head. "INUYASHA!"_

_His body was purified soon after. Kagome collapsed on the ground, and her facade fell. She revealed that she only healed the minor wounds, but not her fatal one. She crawled to where her friends were laying, and took her place beside them. She closed her eyes as her heart slowed to three beats, two beats, one beat...none._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It had been only a few days later when she had woken up here. In the western palace. Sesshomaru had informed her of the burial preparations and since then, she hadn't spoken a word. She was a broken soul. What else could she do? She only wished that she could vanish, maybe start over. Yes, starting over. That sounded nice. Maybe even in a different world. If only things like that happened.

Our poor little Kagome had a lot to learn.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Notes from the author: I'm done! Yay! Please review and tell me what you think! Also, there will be a poll on my profile for who Kagome should be paired with! Ja ne!**_


	2. Chp2: A Choice

**_To Begin a New_**

**_Chapter Two: A Choice_**

**_Notes from the author: You know those strong urges to just capitalize every word in a sentence, but you don't because you don't think your story will look professional? I'm having that moment. Anyway, only three person voted on the poll so far…_**

**_Honestly people, I need you to vote on who she should be with! It will effect on her personality! I have every guy I would think that would look cute with her in it, and I need you guys to vote on them! I take at least two days to update from now on, so after this chapter is posted, you will have two days, maybe only one!_**

**_Anyway, thank you to the following people: _**_Forbidden-Hanyou**, **Jayne**,**_ _Guest**, **KanadeAkatsuki**,** Guest**,** Shadow Girl**, **Death marininja**, **EverRose808**, **I'm a fire truck**, **kiekie290**, **suspiroscullen**, **sverhei**,**_ _SpongeBobMimPants**, **himerock89**, **xXGaurdianHeartXx**, **xXKitsune**, **Sweetypie6210**,** **and **QueenX**!**_

**_I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. I do own a fox kit that I named Kyuubi though! Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Kagome," Sesshomaru sighed. "You can't stay in this room forever." He scolded, it had now been a year since the final battle, and so far, he had made no progress. "Actually, I can. I'll just continue to die of starvation." Kagome countered hotly. Sesshomaru winced. Bad move, but at least she was more talkative.

"How about we make a deal…" Kagome suddenly spoke up. Interest perked, Sesshomaru asked what it was. "We make a blood bond…and we both speak with Midoriko." Sesshomaru blinked. He blinked twice. He blinked a third time. "Deal." He agreed.

Later that night revealed Kagome and Sesshomaru sitting on the ground of a room, a large circle with strange symbols was drawn upon it. In the middle sat a bowl, two weird looking cups, and a weird book with a knife on it.

"We each slit our wrist and pour the blood in the bowl." Sesshomaru instructed, his own wrist already healing from when he slit his own wrist. Kagome complied and slit her wrist with the knife and poured the blood into the bowl.

Sesshomaru flipped through the pages of the book. "Now we are supposed to split it evenly and drink it." He looked up, suspecting to see a disgusted look on Kagome's face. But instead he saw a look of indifference, much like his own. He sighed; maybe this would help her…

He poured the mixed blood in two of the strange cups, taking his own and handing Kagome hers. They shared a look before both drank it till it was no more. They waited for a few seconds before the changes began to happen.

Kagome gained a blue crescent moon on her forehead with the matching magenta strips on her face, wrists, and body as well. Her eyes gained gold flecks in them, but otherwise remained the same blue. The tips of her hair also changed to a silver, and she gained fangs and claws, with their own poison.

Sesshomaru's eyes had changed to blue with the gold flecks in them too, and his hair gained black tips. He also gained immunity to spiritual power. They had looked over themselves before Kagome had smiled a little at Sesshomaru.

It was small, but it was the first in weeks, and despite his stature, Sesshomaru found himself smiling with her. "Well, imouto, shall we speak with Midoriko now?" He asked, holding an arm out to her. Her smile grew a bit, and he was happy that he was making further progress.

They had decided to go to her room, since with her barriers around it, which surprisingly held him even back before, was one of the most protected rooms in the house. He was surprised when he realized she decorated it to her own style. While when he gave her the room before it was regularly a room full of white and blues, it was completely different.

He could only think it looked like one of those books Kagome had that she have called Manga, and he recalled that she had said she would decorate her new room in her time like a gothic shotas room or maybe a mix of other things. Turns out she didn't lie.

The tile that once was pure white was now a glistening black, one that he marveled at how much dark beauty it held. The walls were a dark forest green, and with it came the forest smell. He had wondered how that had come there and decided he would ask later. The bed, which was all neat and tidy, was still silk as he left it, but the sheets were black now, and the blankets were a shocking midnight blue. The only thing that was left untouched was the black closest door, bathroom door, and the cherry wood desk he had left.

He wondered if he should ask her to redesign his castle, but decided that they had more important things to think about right now. They had sat side by side and had placed the jewel in front of them. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's eyes turned a darker blue before they returned to normal. He turned just in time to see Midoriko appear in an orb of light.

She seemed to smile at them, but instead of a warm welcome, she received hate-filled eyes from Kagome and a look of boredom from Sesshomaru. Deciding to get right to the point, she spoke. "Why have you summoned me?" Kagome rolled her eyes at the question; she obviously knew why they summoned her.

"I want to be taken away from this world." She stated simply. Sesshomaru's boredom was swapped with surprise as he stared intently at his recently acquired imouto. "If you leave, I leave." He argued. Kagome had shaken her head in protest. "You have a kingdom to build, I have lost everyone, and I merely did the blood bond so you wouldn't forget me." She smiled.

Sesshomaru growled. "You are my imouto, Kagome. It wouldn't matter whether or not I have a kingdom, you are my sister, and you need someone to tell you what is right and what is wrong. If you leave, I leave." He told her, and glared at her when she was about to protest again.

Midoriko smiled at the two siblings. "I have thought about sending you to another world Kagome, and with you knowing someone there, I think it would help greatly." Her smile faltered a moment later. "However, the gods won't allow you to go anywhere with peace, you will go a world that are rare for demons," She pointedly looked at them. "A world where the unknown is feared. A world where ninja are the number one form of protection."

Kagome had been nodding to the possibilities. "If you choose to accept this, I will train you both to become the ninja I speak about, I will explain everything to you also. However, you will have to start over, and I mean start over. You will be born once again, but when you are most in pain, and in need, that is the only time when you will remember your past life." Her eyes darkened when she spoke her next words. "However, there is always the chance that you may never remember. You will only be able to speak about it with your family, if you speak with it with anyone else, there is a possibility you will die, and be banished from Heaven and Hell, to forever be a wondering soul."

It was silent for the next ten minutes, each person going over what they had just heard. After a few more seconds, Kagome had spoken up with her decision. "I accept it, I'll be starting over, and I will get another chance to be happy." She smiled. Midoriko's eyes traveled to Sesshomaru, but she didn't need any more conformation that he agreed when he was holding Kagome close to himself, well, it was an arm hug, but he was still holding her.

Midoriko nodded and within the next few moments the three were transported in orbs of light. The three arrived in what most could describe a peaceful place. There was a river that ran through a mountain that created a some-sort of lake off to the side. The area had green grass for miles and miles, the occasional dirt here and there. There were endless amounts of trees, including the Goshinboku, and Inuyasha's Forest. The Bone Eaters Well also stood in the clearing.

Both rose an eyebrow at her to explain. "What? I haven't been anywhere but that blasted jewel in forever! You can't expect me to choose something else." Midoriko huffed, an angry look on her face. They all sat down on the grass as she began to explain. "This will be your training grounds for the next five years. Here you will learn how to control your chakra, master techniques, learn about your clan, what is expected of you, and you will learn how to master your kekkei genkai. You will also need more people to build up a clan...only a few though..." She listed while trailing off at the end.

She suddenly snapped her fingers and with a grin, looking at both Sesshomaru and Kagome. She sat down crisscrossed and made no movement. Her eyes suddenly turned white as five other orbs shot down and materialized into people they knew very well. All everyone could do was staring at each other, Midoriko in the middle separating everyone. "Kouga..." Kagome questioned her eyes wide in shock.

Her voice seemed to break everyone out of their trances, because next thing the dead miko-warrior knew, weapons were at everyone's throats. Her eye twitched as she realized that if she didn't explain to the others, she might have to change knew people. "Put. Your. Weapons. Down." She spoke in a calm voice, but everyone heard the deadly threat underneath it.

Hesitantly, the enemies attached their weapons to their rightful places. Midoriko proceeded to tell the five previously dead people what she had explained to the two inu siblings. "So, we're here to help start a clan, and to train them?" Kagura asked in a bored tone, her red eyes however betrayed her for curiosity.

"Mmhmm!" Midoriko answered happily, she wouldn't have to explain anymore! "You will be classified as the Higurashi clan, since Kagome is the only one here that has a last name." Midoriko chuckled. "Your kekkei genkai is still in the process of the making, so until then, I will tell you what you five," she pointed at Kagura, Kouga, Bankotsu, Hakudoshi, and Kaguya. "Specialize in so you can train those two. Maybe it won't last five years if we start right away." She mumbled the last part.

Getting right to the point, Midoriko began to list off everyone. "Kagura, you master in Wind, you all will receive what you will train them on after I'm done. Kouga, you master in Earth. Bankotsu, you master in Lightning. Hakudoshi, you master in Fire. And Kaguya, you master in Water." She finished.

Just like she had promised, the five newly named teachers received a list of what to teach their students. Surprisingly to them, they knew what the techniques were and how to do them. It started off with Kagura teaching them, then Kouga, Bankotsu, Hakudoshi, Kaguya, and finally ending the 'day' with Midoriko, who started to educate them in the Five Lands of their soon to be world.

* * *

**_Notes from the author: Kami-sama! That took me forever to write! And not to mention I couldn't figure out how to right this thing! Pssh, it was so awesome though! I love making Midoriko act this way, though I was thinking about making her this way or more...Naraku like. But I decided on this one!_**

**_A reminder is to not forget to vote on the poll, it is very important. You can also help me by giving me reviews! It is the least you could do; I've been up since 9 a.m. trying to write this chapter for you guys! That proves how much I love you._**

**_Well...not personally, but you know what I mean. And a bonus is that you will be mentioned in the chapter if you do! So yay! I've been thinking about either putting Kagome on one of the others teams or putting her on her own, but it all depends of the poll. Bye guys! Ja ne!_**


	3. Chp3: Third Year into This

_**To Begin a New**_

_**Chapter Three: Third Year into This, And We Have to Learn More!?**_

_**Notes from the author: Hey guys! Did ya' miss me? Heh, well even if you didn't, I'm glad to be writing another chapter to the story again! I am in the happiest mood I can ever be in because, while I love Naruto, I'm having a Harry Potter marathon with my family!**_

_**I also realized a flaw in my last chapter. I have all the teachers to teach Kagome and Sesshomaru the history and Ninjutsu, but I don't have anyone to teach them how to do Genjustsu or Taijutsu! Yeah, it was hardly noticeable until I re-read the chapter. So I will be adding a couple of more characters to the soon to be plan!**_

_**They also need to learn how to meditate to control their chakra and how to wield their own weapons! Their weapons will be different, and Sesshomaru will still have his other two swords, but he doesn't use them because it would cause suspicions.**_

_**Thank you to the following people: **__Uchiha Bara__**,**__ YunaNeko__**,**__ KEd__akumi__**,**__Shadow Girl__**, **__Guest__**,**__KanadeAkatsuki__**,**__Guest__**, **__Forbidden-Hanyou__**,**__Jayne__**,**__Death marininja__**,**__EverRose808__**,**__I'm a fire truck__**, **__SpongeBobMimPants__**,**__Sweetypie6210__**,**__himerock89__**, **__ihavemymoments__**, **__xXGaurdianHeartXx__**, **__xXKitsune QueenXx__**,**__kiekie290__**,**__suspiroscullen__**, and **__sverhei__**!**_

_**Anyway, there is a tie between Gaara and Sasuke! After this chapter, vote in the reviews who you wish to be little Kagome's pairing! You may be confused later on in the chapter, so I'll explain the Japanese now. "Kon'ichiwa, watashinonamaeha Higure Kagome desu, anata wa Inu no Taisho to misu ga nai yo ni okoru no ka?" is translated to; "Hello, my name is Higurashi Kagome, do you happen to be Inu no Taisho and the misses?" And "Hai, anata wa Kagome mitasu yorokobi ga soredesu." is translated to; "Yes, it is a pleasure to meet to Kagome."**_

_**Thanks for reading the story guys! I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha! Enjoy!**_

* * *

The seven individuals had successfully finished their third year into training. They had also discovered their kekkei genkai too. It had taken Midoriko some time, deciding whether or not she should make it in the eyes or the body. She had decided the eyes eventually. They had first gotten a taste of it a year ago. Their eyes would turn completely black with a crimson red crescent in the middle. The powers however, she didn't let them know.

Anyway, this month, the individuals found that Midoriko had been in a stump. Today though, they decided they were going to confront the miko about it. This is how the situation they are in came to happen. "Midoriko-chan?" Kagome asked hesitantly. While she was not on good terms with the miko three years ago, they had become a pair of somewhat friends later on, along with the others.

"Are you...okay?" Kagura asked next to her, her red eyes furrowed in worry. The boys, which was all but Kagome, Kagura, and Midoriko, had stepped away to let the women handle it. They both rolled their eyes before going back to the task at hand. Midoriko sighed before standing up to explain to them. "It seems...there was a flaw in our plan." She began, looking at all of them with an apologetic look on her face.

A serious look adorned Bankotsu's face. "A flaw?" He narrowed his eyes, though it wasn't in anger. "What kind of flaw?" He asked. Midoriko gestured to sit down, to which they obliged. "It seems that while you all are extremely educated in ninjutsu, and all about your soon to be new home, that I missed the fact that you need to learn taijutsu and genjutsu." Everyone visibly deflated at that thought.

"So?" Everyone turned to Kagome, who was glaring at all of them. "What is with the down faces? Why the hell are you giving up this quickly? After all we've been through, after all we have trained for-you'd give up this quickly!" They flinched at her words, finding they not able to look the girl in the eyes.

"We can make this work." Kagome began, a bit more softly. "I think I have a plan." Everyone, once again, redirected their attention to her. "Midoriko, you can call a few more people her to help us, right?" Midoriko nodded, her eyes flashing with excitement. "We can train them in what we know now, and then they can train us." The individuals jumped up with new found courage at the proclamation.

They began setting up themselves in preparation for the newcomers' arrival. It was sure to cause chaos, as they were sure she was going to bring about both friends and enemies. Six orbs of light shot down, much like the others did, and landed in front of them, forming into figures. "What the hell!" Sango shouted, frantically pointing her boomerang at everyone within radius.

She turned around when she heard a chuckle and felt tears well up in her eyes. "Kagome-chan!" She yelled, running into the already open arms. "Yo." Kagome replied, looking at the now shorter female with a grin. She had, after all, grown in the last three years. Kagome let go of Sango just in time to catch Shippo. "Okaa-san!" He cried, jumping into her comforting arms. "Ah, hello Shippo." Kagome cooed to the young kit.

Sango took Shippo in her arms as Kagome greeted the others warmly. "Miroku-sama," She smiled at him; which he returned. "Lady Kagome, how nice it is to see you, your smile makes me feel all warm inside now that we're out of that dreary place." He exaggerated, giving her a hug before standing beside Sango. Kagura had rejoiced that her older sibling, Kanna, was back so that left Kagome with the other two.

Kagome walked up to the two and bowed. "Kon'ichiwa, watashinonamaeha Higure Kagome desu, anata wa Inu no Taisho to misu ga nai yo ni okoru no ka?" Inu no Taisho smiled, taking his mates hand in his. "Hai, anata wa Kagome mitasu yorokobi ga soredesu." He replied. Kagome smiled. "Nice to finally meet you both." She said with an awkward smile. Izayoi laughed. "Yes, yes. But please call my husband Touga, you are family after all." Kagome grinned at that.

Midoriko interrupted with a nervous cough. "While I like that you guys are family bonding, we have to discuss matters at hand." She told the newcomers what was to go on for the next two years. "So what will we be teaching?" Shippo asked curiously, Kanna nodding in agreement next to him. Midoriko thought for a moment, studying each of them carefully before giving a shout of; 'Ah Ha!'

"Miroku will teach meditation; this will help you control your chakra better. Sango will teach hand to hand combat. Touga will teach you swordsmanship, along with wielding other weapons. Izayoi will teach you Taijutsu. And Kanna and Shippo will teach you Genjutsu." Not wasting a moment, everyone began to train as they would switch through teachers.

* * *

It was finally time for them to leave their new training grounds. Midoriko was tearing up a bit as it was. "I-I'll be there as an elder in the clan, s-so you better be g-good!" She scolded, though her voice was cracking. "I need you to stay a little while after, Kagome." She said as she managed to not make her voice waver.

Soon everyone had left, and Kagome and Midoriko were the only ones in the clearing. "Yes, Midoriko-chan? Is there something you needed?" Kagome asked with a smile. "Well..." Midoriko stalled before sighing and speaking. "You will be born a couple of years after Sesshomaru, so you're going to have to stay here for at least five more days." Kagome raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, that is half what I wanted to say…" Midoriko mumbled.

"Midoriko-chan, what's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly. Feeling quite guilty, Midoriko blurted her secret out. "There are nine jewels you will need to find in the other world!" Kagome froze. "You will receive the first one when you make friends with a boy name Naruto Uzumaki." Kagome took this in calmly, she knew from some point this was going to happen.

"Midoriko-chan, sit. This might take a while for you to explain." Kagome said in dry humor. Midoriko chuckled but nodded as she sat down, across from the futuristic miko. "Right, right. Anyway, you might now remember this, but there are nine people all over that world that you will need to befriend in order to achieve this goal. They each hold one of the biju." Kagome nodded a thoughtful expression on her face.

"The first is Sabaku no Gaara, he holds Shukaku. Then there is Yugito Nii, she holds Matabi. Next is Yagura, he holds Isobu. Then there is Roshi, he holds Son Goku. Next is Han, he holds Kokuo. Then there is Utakata, he holds Saiken. Next is Fu, she holds Chomei. Then there is Killer B, he holds Gyuki. Finally, there is Naruto Uzumaki, he holds Kyuubi. Kagome, you have to understand that after you leave this place, whether you accept or deny this mission, you will have to do it." Midoriko said, her face remaining serious.

Kagome grinned. "You don't have to worry, I accept the mission." She moved to say more, but she clamped down before she winked at Midoriko. "Seems I have to go, see ya there, Midoriko-chan!" And just, like that, Kagome was gone.

* * *

_**Notes from the author: Hey! I'm really tired right now. It was worth it though! Vote on who you want to be with Kagome in the reviews! Ja ne!**_


	4. Chp4: First Day at the Academy

**_To Begin a New_**

**_Chapter Four: First Day at the Academy_**

**_Notes from the author: Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating! I've been busy with family stuff, ya know? So as an apology I'm going to make this chapter an extra 1,000+ words! I'm glad to say that we have finally entered the stage where Kagome is reborn into the Higurashi clan. I'm also happy to say that the winner has been chosen for Kagome. I hope that those who don't like the pairing continue to read and give me their support anyway though!_**

**_The winner is...Sasuke Uchiha, but that doesn't mean he isn't going to have competition with others, ne? Five people voted for him on the poll, and two people voted for him in the reviews. I know it doesn't seem like it makes a difference, and it really doesn't because there was only a one vote difference. Personally, I wanted Sai, Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, or Itachi, but I got one of them, so I'm good! (Though I REALLY wanted Sai to be chosen!)_**

**_Thank you to the following people: _**_Guest**, **NaruInuLove**,** jazica**, **UchihaBara**, **YunaNeko**, **KEdakumi**,** Shadow Girl**, **Guest**, **KanadeAkatsuki**, **Guest**, **Forbidden-Hanyou**, **Jayne**, **Death marininja**, **EverRoes808**,** I'm a fire truck**, **SpongeBobMimPants**, **Sweetypie6210**, **himerock89**, **ihavemymoments**,** xXGaurdianHeartXx**, **xXKitsune QueenXx**, **kiekie290**, **suspiroscullen**,** scerhei**,** iheartanime43**, and** jessiemaebay**!**_

**_Thanks for reading the story guys! I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Deep sapphire eyes with gold specs glanced behind a tall man with waist length silver hair. His own eyes were a similar color to hers. His name was Sesshomaru Higurashi. There was a man standing beside him with lazy black eyes and spiked silver hair. His name was Kakashi Hatake. The eyes switched from Sesshomaru's side to Kakashi's as she peeked out from there.

The small girl squeaked in surprise when she was suddenly in the arms of Kakashi. "Aw, is Kagome-chan scared?" He cooed. Even if she was only five, the soon-to-be kunoichi took that as an insult to her pride. "Me? Scared? In your dreams Kashi-san!" This is Kagome Higurashi, the little sister of Sesshomaru Higurashi.

A snort interrupted the two and they turned around to see Sesshomaru looking at them with an eyebrow raised. "If you don't mind, can I have my little sister back?" He asked. Kakashi chuckled nervously before handing the small girl over to Sesshomaru. "I'm not a kunai holder you two can just pass around 'ya know." Kagome muttered.

Back to the matter at hand, today was the orientation at the ninja academy, and Kagome was getting to see what her classes were to be and such. Since her father was busy with a mission, and her mother was busy at the hospital with the injured shinobi, her oniisan had offered to take her. The reason Kakashi was here was because he was on his way to the tower for a mission, but said he could take a few more moments before getting his mission.

Before her mother had left, she had said she wanted her daughter to look cute on her first day. After much fighting, with her oniisan being on her side, she got to pick her own clothes. She wore a midnight blue Chinese blouse that had black lining-her clan symbol being shown proudly on the back-black cargo pants, and black sandals. Her hair was left down as she liked it, seeing as it only reached her shoulder blades.

This morning Kagome had been very confident about going to school, but now she wasn't so sure anymore. So with a gulp, she grabbed her oniisans hand and started to walk into the entrance. Kakashi did not follow, seeing as he had kept the third hokage waiting long enough. But to make it up for his friends' imouto he would take her out for oden when he got back.

Once Kagome had gotten in the building, she was no longer nervous. No, in fact, she was furious! These women, the lot of them being married with their loving husbands and kids standing next to them were ogling her oniisan like her was a piece of meat. And to be quite frank, it was pissing her off that they kept giving her glares.

With a low growl, she barred her fangs at all the pests and took delight in seeing that they flinched in fright. Those who saw her would've sworn her eyes flashed crimson. A hand patting her head stopped her from scaring the women and she looked up to see Sesshomaru smirking down at her. "Kagome, be good." Kagome nodded, but kept a scowl placed firmly on her face.

She let go of her brother's hand in favor to looking around what she would call her classroom until she graduated. All around her saw people chatting with each other. Her eyes stopped on the lonely figure sitting at a desk, starring outside. Deciding to try and make the boy her first friend, she made her way over.

She sat down as the boy finally realized her presence. "Oi! The name's Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you!" Kagome grinned at him. The boy had quickly looked around him, and seeing no one around besides himself and the girl, he asked. "Are you talking to me?" There was slight hope in his voice, and it didn't go unrecognized by the young girl.

Kagome looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Duh." She smiled at the boy, making a blush of embarrassment rise up on his cheeks. "So, what's your name?" Kagome asked him. It took a moment for the boy to realize he didn't introduce himself, and when he did, the blush returned full force as he grinned at her. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be the next hokage, dattebayo!"

Kagome smiled at him. "Well then, as your new friend, I'll try to help that dream happen!" She laughed. Silence encased the two for a moment, so Kagome took the time to scan the crowds for five familiar heads. Once she found them, she grabbed Naruto's hand. "C'mon! I wanna introduce you to a couple of people!" Naruto was forced to run or get dragged along.

She stopped suddenly, making Naruto almost trip over his own feet. Thankfully, he caught himself in time and Kagome didn't seem to notice. Hands still joined, Kagome smiled at the five kids in front of them. "Naruto, this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Bankotsu, and Hakudoshi. Guys, this is Naruto, my new friend!"

Sango greeted him warmly while Miroku scrutinized him before greeting him. Shippo and Bankotsu glared with protectiveness, and Hakudoshi, well, he didn't pay him any mind, settling to look at Kagome instead. Naruto chuckled nervously, ruffling his own head with his free hand. All at once the five in front of him had their attention on their intertwined hands. "Kagome and Naruto sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" Miroku sang just before getting hit in the head by the two he was talking about, Shippo, and Bankotsu.

"Idiot." Kagome murmured, kicking Miroku's head. Just then, a man with brown hair pulled into a pony tail, dark eyes, and a scar on the bridge of where his nose meets eyes. "Hello, I'm Iruka Umino. I'll be teaching you until you graduate." He smiled at each and every student, his eyes straying on Naruto for a couple more seconds. He took a clip board in his hands and scanned through it, pulling the first page up to look at the one under it before putting it down. "I'll give you your new seats and we'll get started."

He gestured for the parents and friends not in the academy to go to the back of the room and those who were entering to stand in a line. He once again grabbed his clipboard. "We'll be starting from the left to right, front to back." As he began to name where children were to be seated, many sighed at not being paired next to their friends or were excited to be paired next to someone.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kagome furrowed her eyebrows when some of her female classmates shot the Uchiha lovey-dovey looks and shot Iruka anxious looks. "Lovely, we have fangirls." Kagome murmured to Naruto. "Higurashi Kagome." At this most girls looked around to find this person and directed their attention to her when she began muttering. "Oh, you have to be kidding me." To give encouragement, her friends patted her on the back. "It'll be okay, Kagome-chan." Sango whispered with a smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Kagome's scowl turn into a grin as she watched her new friend make his way over to his seat next to her. However, upon seeing all the glares that the non-shinobi people shot him, she once again for that day glared at them. Those who recognized her, as they had ogled her brother before, flinched once more and averted their eyes, those who didn't, well, they chose to avert their eyes to the ground.

Satisfied, Kagome gave Naruto another grin as he sat down next to her. As Iruka continued to name of the other students, Kagome had introduced herself to the young Uchiha sitting next to her. "Ano, my name is Higurashi Kagome." Kagome had decided to go with the more polite greeting than the one she had given Naruto. Sasuke's onyx eyes shone with happiness and he introduced himself to her.

"Oi! Kagome-chan!" Naruto whined, tugging on the sleeve of her top. "Kagome-chan!~" He sniffled. Kagome's eye twitched before she turned to Naruto. "Yes?" She asked, sending Sasuke an apologetic look when he glared slightly at Naruto. "Why is your brother staring at me, it's kinda freakin' me out!" To see if it was true, Kagome looked over to where Sesshomaru was to see he was staring at Naruto. He smirked slightly at her tauntingly as he gestured to her new friends.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out childishly before moving her gaze towards Naruto, who was now glaring back at Sasuke. Kagome sighed as she rested her forehead on the desk. _'Oh my god...this is going to be a long time having to deal with those two till graduation...' _She thought, groaning. Deciding to not pay attention to the glaring seatmates next to her, she tuned in to what Iruka was saying.

"...also, every six months we will be testing your abilities in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. Today we will have one of these tests to see which class of each you need to be placed in." Kagome's eyes had widened in excitement of showing everyone what she could do. It wasn't as if just because she wasn't in school that she wasn't taught anything. In fact, she already knew how to wield a katana, and she knew a couple of her families' techniques!

She looked to her sides to see Naruto pale stricken at the news and Sasuke with a confident smirk on his face. Looking behind her she saw her cousins smirking also, while other classmates were either excited or terrified. She turned around when she felt eyes on her. At that moment, blue met black effectively. Not one to back down, Kagome continued the staring match. Only when a hand was waved in her face did she look away.

"Kagome-chan! Let's go, Iruka-sensei is leading us to our training grounds!" Naruto shouted, holding his hand out to her as he grinned. Kagome returned the grin as she grabbed his hand and jumped from her seat. Just before Naruto and she were about to go, she turned around. "Come on Sasuke-kun!" The boy merely grinned at her before following her example of jumping out of his seat and joining her other side.

As they got outside Kagome swore under her breath that if those girls did not stop glaring at her, she would personally go a little harder on them if she was pitted against one. As Iruka paired the fighters up, Kagome watched each of her classmates faces. Her oniisan said that when about to engage in battle, analyze your partner. He told her that you could tell just by a twitch of the finger if someone was going to go towards a hand-held weapon. Or by the way they walked if they had broken their leg before. So as she did this, she could tell that most of them hadn't even raised a fist to anything before. It would be easy to defeat them if they were her partner.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." Kagome froze as she watched them walk to the large circle. She recovered soon after, and wished them both good luck. As soon as they walked in Iruka told them to do the reconciliation seal, which they did so grumbling. "Ninjutsu." Iruka started off with. Naruto stood with a dumbfounded face, not really knowing anything due to him being an orphan. So when Sasuke threw a small fireball at him, he couldn't back it up with a defense jutsu.

"Taijutsu." Thankfully, Naruto knew a lot about using brute strength seeing as he had to escape a lot of villagers for reasons he didn't know. So as he evaded a punch that Sasuke had meant for his face, he kicked Sasuke in the stomach and managed to kick him out of the circle. Clearly impressed, Iruka had looked at Naruto with a surprised look and then went to see if Sasuke was okay.

When he helped the Uchiha up, Sasuke made his way back into the circle. "Genjutsu." Iruka finished. Both of them smirked as they made the hand signs to do it. As they each put each other in a genjutsu, it was Sasuke who dispelled Naruto's first before Naruto dispelled his own. Iruka nodded a bit as he wrote things on his clipboard. "Good. Now they both of you do the reconciliation seal." When they did nothing, he asked again. "Well? Do the seal." He frowned when they did not do as he said. Instead he told them to go back.

As he called more and more students up to spar against each other, Kagome glared at both of them. "Why didn't you do the seal?" She whispered to them both, never letting her eyes stray from the fight. "I don't like the teme!" Naruto argued. Sasuke glared at him. "It's not like I wanted to spar with you dobe!" Sasuke argued back.

As they continued to bicker back and forth, Kagome was soon called up. "Higurashi Kagome and Yu Kanda." As both walked to the circle, Kagome observed her opponent. He had long dark blue hair held into a ponytail, and dark cool eyes. His finger twitched in a way hers twitched; he knew how to wield a sword. By searching his eyes she could tell he had lost many people he loved from war. As they stood in front of each other to do the reconciliation seal, she looked at him with a warm smile. "You've lost so many; I can't even wonder why you'd still want to do this." She whispered to him.

As Kanda's shock gradually fading, he searches her own eyes and sent her back the smile. "I can say the same to you." He murmured thoughtfully, looking into the eyes that were so much like his own. "Ninjutsu." Just because they had to fight each other did not mean they stopped talking. As Kagome shot chakra ropes at Kanda, he sent black fire at her. They both smirked at each other when they evaded the attacks.

"T-Taijutsu!" Iruka stuttered, watching the two kids in a new light. _'We could have another prodigy on our hands!' _He thought with an excited look on his face. He tuned in just to hear Kagome comment. "That kick really hurt…" She groaned, holding her stomach with a wince. He turned his head when he heard another groan and saw Kanda holding his head. "My kicks hurt? If my kicks hurt your punches are agony."

They all watched as Kagome got up, limping a bit, and held a hand out for Kanda. "Come on, we still got genjutsu." She grinned when he grabbed her hand and she helped hoist himself up. "Alright, but I won't go easy on you." He grinned as he got his hand signs ready. "And; I think it's only fair that I don't go easy on you then." Kagome copied his moves with the hand signs. They both waited for Iruka to give the go- "Genjutsu."-before unleashing the genjutsu on each other.

As both were n a kneed state, they could hear everything each were saying. "What the hell is that!" Kanda shouted. They turned to Kagome when she started to talk. "Hn, stupid bird. Knows not to mess with-WOAH!" Kagome yelled suddenly, scaring those around her. It only took a few more minutes, but at the same time Kagome and Kanda had dispelled the others genjutsu.

As the both made the reconciliation sign, Kagome walked with Kanda, seeing as Naruto and Sasuke were in the middle of a starring competition. "Really? You bring a freaking dino into it? What the hell!" She glared at him, though the grin was blossoming on her face. "Eh, well it is what I send on everyone! But what about you! What the hell was that thing?" He contorted. Kagome shrugged. "I dunno, I just dream of them." She grabbed his hand when the class started to go back into the building.

Kagome was happy to find out that Kanda sat behind her, and had even met 'twin' brother. Well, they had the same facial features, eyes, and other things, but instead of dark blue hair, he had a bright green colored hair color. "The names Gray, and who might you be?" The newly introduced Gray asked, looking at her with half-lidded eyes. Kagome raised an eyebrow at Kanda as he buried his head into his hands, a blush coating his face.

A hand was on Gray's face as he was pushed back in his seat, a safe distance away from Kagome. "Not interested, buddy. So leave her alone." Naruto growled, the threat of his silent 'or else' hanging in the air. Sasuke stood next to him, arms crossed, so they were both blocking her view of them. "I agree with the dobe, leave her alone." Sasuke glared at them.

As Kagome tried to calm the three down, the only thought on her mind was. _'Kami-sama…help me!'_

* * *

**_Notes from the author: Woohoo! Happy New Year's Eve everyone! I can't wait till we are finally in 2013! So, did anyone else laugh at the people who said the world was going to end? I mean, I got laughed at too, because I actually wanted the world to collapse into a Zombie Apocalypse…just for the adventure...but…_**

**_Anyway, as promised, this is about 1,000+ words I usually do for any Naruto chapters. Don't worry, Kagome will only love Sasuke! But that will be later on in the story…much later on…don't want another Sakura. I have also decided that since a lot of stories have Kagome being placed on Team 7 or any other team, Kagome will have her own team. I already got the team members figured out too! (Hint Hint: You meet them in this chapter!)_**

**_And yes, I did use Kanda-kun's name from D. Gray Man!_**

**_Ja ne!_**


	5. Chp5: New Teams

_**To Begin a New**_

_**Chapter Five: New Teams**_

_**Notes from the author: Kon'ichiwa mina-san! How nice it is to be writing again! Updates might slow down a bit after January 7**__**th**__** since I'll be going back to school, but I'll try to update as much as I can! While it has only been a day since I posted my story, I am hoping to see more than just two reviews on the new chapter! **_

_**I received a PM from someone I won't name asking if this was going to be an Inuyasha/Naruto/D. Gray Man crossover. As cool as it sounds, I think I'll handle with two stories at once before moving onto juggling more than two. I'm not that experienced yet! I have a really good YuYu Hakusho/Inuyasha crossover in mind though!**_

_**I'm debating whether to write it, or even post it as it's going to be an M rated fic. And as such would be my first shot at creating a lemon! So I'm really nervous about the whole process! I of coarse will have a lemon in here sometime later in chapters, but it can't be when they are particularly young, and I don't want to let my characters get raped!**_

_**Also, there may be a little bashing on Sakura's part. I don't hate the girl—but she's not particularly on my good side of the favorite character list. I don't want to make the girl defenseless, but I don't want to alter the original story either. As time slowly goes in with the chapters, she will begin to fall out of love for the Uchiha and in love with someone else. Who, I will not name.**_

_**Now, I'm going to go over a couple of things with everything to get things cleared. The pairing is Kagome/Sasuke, if you want a little of Kagome and someone else tell me and I'll get back to you on whether I can post a one-shot about it, but the pairing is Kagome/Sasuke, not anything else. There have been a lot of people asking me about her immunity that she had gained. She still has it, only it turned into a sort of…immunity to death. She can't die by someone else's hands, or anything attached to them. She can only die of old age, disease, natural disasters, or child birth. **_

_**To get your confusion away, say Kagome was walking down a deserted street when a man with a gun (Bear with me here…) came out of nowhere and told her to get down on the ground. Say she didn't listen and the man shot her between the eyes. While it would seem she was dead, the bullet lodged inside her head would be breaking down into small ash as her miko powers would heal her wound, thus making her alive again.**_

_**Anyway, thanks to the following people: **__TDG Fanatic ,Guest, NaruInuLove, jazica, UchihaBara, YunaNeko, KEdakumi, Shadow Girl, Guest, KanadeAkatsuki, Guest, Forbidden-Hanyou, Jayne, Death marininja, EverRoes808, I'm a fire truck, SpongeBobMimPants, Sweetypie6210, himerock89, ihavemymoments, xXGaurdianHeartXx, xXKitsune QueenXx, kiekie290, suspiroscullen, scerhei, iheartanime43, and jessiemaebay!_

_**I think that is about all I have to say! I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha! Enjoy!**_

"I will now be announcing your teams." Iruka stated, snapping Kagome out of her cloud gazing. It had been six long years in the academy, and her friends had definitely grown more than her first day. Why, she had specifically got the cloud gazing hobby from the boy sitting next to her. "Shikamaru, who do you want on your team?" She whispered, watching Iruka.

Shikamaru opened his eyes lazily and looked at her with boredom clearly evident in his dark brown eyes. "I don't care, as long as they aren't troublesome." He grumbled, leaning his head onto his cheek. He opened his mouth to ask her the same, but Iruka interrupted by announcing the next team. "Team 10 will be consisted of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino." Shikamaru groaned next to her, muttering his usual phrase of "Troublesome," Before going back to staring at the clouds.

"Team 9 will consist of Higurashi Sango, Higurashi Miroku, and Higurashi Hakudoshi." Iruka continued. Kagome sparred Sango an apologetic glance for getting the pervert on her team before going back to listen. "Team 8 will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino." A sigh of disappointment came from Hinata as she gazed at the back of a certain blonde's head in sadness. "Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Groans and cheers went through both Naruto and Sakura. Before Iruka could continue, Naruto interrupted him. "Oi! Why does a great ninja like me have to be on a team with a slug like Sasuke?" He shouted, not at all deterred by the girls who sent him glares.

Iruka sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Because Naruto, Sasuke was the Rookie of the year and the Rookie of the year has to be with the Kunoichi of the year and the dead last." He explained. "Yatta! That means I'm the Kunoichi of the year! Take that Ino-pig!" Sakura interrupted, looking at Sasuke as if he'd be impressed. Iruka coughed awkwardly to get her attention. "Actually Sakura, you're not the Kunoichi of the year. Due to certain circumstances, the Kunoichi of the year was placed on a different team." As Sakura went to ask who the girl was, Iruka answered before she could open her mouth. "Kagome is the Kunoichi of the year."

Sasuke smirked as he heard the sharp intake of air behind him, knowing that Sakura embarrassed herself once again. "Way to go Higurashi!" Ino winked, patting Kagome on the back. They had been friends ever since they were little in their second year at the academy when Kagome learned all the girl wanted to do was fool her friend into thinking she liked the Uchiha. Kagome rolled her eyes and signaled Iruka to continue on listing. "Team 6 will consist of Higurashi Shippo, Kazuki Yusa, and Higurashi Bankotsu." There was a squeal of joy in the background as the girl blabbed about getting two hot guys on her team.

Iruka rolled his eyes. _'Girls these days; more worried about their looks instead of their shinobi skills.'_ He briefly thought. "And Team 5 will consist of Yu Grey, Higurashi Kagome, and Yu Kanda." He waited for any objections to the new team, and was surprised when all he heard was the excited murmurs of the three. "Right…go have lunch; afterwards your new sensei will meet you in the classroom. Dismissed." He told them as he watched them all run out of the room, some grumbling about their teammates or exclaiming in joy.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, where are you?" Giggled Sakura, looking for her 'beloved' Sasuke. However, for the life of her she couldn't find him. "Hey Sakura-chan! Don't worry 'bout the teme, have lunch with me!" It was merely a friendly gesture, nothing more, nothing less. Naruto had long ago gotten over his crush for the pink haired girl. "No Naruto-baka! Go away!" She huffed, turning her nose up at him before stalking away, once again calling for Sasuke.

Naruto shrugged and quickly jumped into a large tree house and was welcomed with the laughter of others. Naruto grinned as he was encased in a one-sided hug by Kagome. "Congratulations on graduating Naruto! Though, I'm sorry 'bout you having pinkie on the team." She grinned cheekily at him. "I'll live; besides, I should be thanking you for helping me train it!" He grinned back. Kagome nodded and soon she was encased in another conversation by one of the many other newly named genin.

It wasn't long before lunch was over, and everyone had come back to their classroom and left with their sensei's. Well, all except two. "Gah! Where is he?" Naruto shouted, a scowl placed firmly on his face. When no one answered him he grabbed an eraser and made a clone of himself. Clone Naruto hoisted him up while the real Naruto placed a board eraser into the wedge in the door. Sakura looked up curiously and gained a scowl of her very own. "Naruto! What are you doing! Are really such a baka that you think a jonin would fall for that?" She shrieked, making the other occupants flinch a bit.

"She's right dobe; do you really think they'd fall for that?" He smirked, enjoying the anger that radiated from the blonde's body. A soft 'hmph' went from the other side of the room as they turned to look at Kagome who had her arms crossed. "It could happen—shinobi are trained to be alert to _deadly_ things, not pranks." She stared at them with a blank face. "And besides, there are shinobi out there who are bored and will just get it over with." She turned to the door when it opened.

Two people stepped out, one whom she knew well, while the other she didn't. As the eraser fell onto the one with spiked silver hair, Kagome giggled a bit behind her hand. The giggle caught their attention, so when he turned his head, he smiled when he saw Kagome. "Ah, Kagome-chan, it's been too long." He smiled. Kagome nodded and turned her eyes to the other occupant. He had long black hair that reached his waist, honey colored eyes, tan skin, and had a look of indifference on his face. All in all, she would say that besides the hair colors, he and her brother could be practically twins.

"Follow me." He commanded, sparing a glance at Kakashi and his team before walking out of the room. Kagome rolled her eyes and huffed before leaving the room, the two boys on either side of her. It took ten minutes to get to where their new sensei was leading them, and the three students recognized it as training grounds 5. "Sit." Their sensei ordered, taking a seat himself.

"State your name, what you like and dislike, hobbies, and dreams. To get started I will start." He spoke. "My name is Yuki Houshi. My likes and dislikes you will learn in the future, I have no hobbies, and I have no dream as of now." The three stared at him with blank faces. "You there—to the right, go." Grey huffed.

"The names Grey Yu. I like to make fun of Kagome-chan, train, and play pranks. I don't particularly like her other friends; Naruto and Sasuke. My hobbies are to train my new techniques. My dream is to become best in my clan." Yuki nodded. "You next—on the left." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"My name is Kanda Yu. I like to spar with Kagome. I don't really hate anything—besides fangirls and fanboys. My hobbies are to draw anime and create new jutsu with Naruto. My dream is to protect those I care about." He finished with a smile. Yuki nodded again. "Alright; the last one." He pointed to Kagome. "My names Kagome Higurashi. I like strawberries and training with my aniki and friends. I despise weak people who depend on others around them. My hobbies are to keep my friends from fighting and training. My dream is to…make everyone else's happen."

Yuki nodded once more and stood up. "Alright, you are all very interesting in your own ways. Meet here tomorrow at 7 and we will discuss more." With that, he puffed away. The three students stood up and made their way out of the training grounds to their homes, preparing for tomorrow.

_**Notes from the Author: So sorry for not updating! Been really busy! I have to go to school in like 5mins, so I have to post this quick! Thank you to everyone who read the past chapters, it means a lot! If you have any comments or questions about the chapters, ask in the reviews and I'll answer them! Ja ne!**_


	6. Chp6: Tests (Part I)

_**To Begin a New**_

_**Chapter Six: Tests (Part I)**_

_**Notes from the Author: Okay, I don't really have anything to say so I'll just spout random stuff! I'm eating WacDonalds right now(Aka, McDonalds)it is really good! I'm also debating whether or not I should create this drabble series I'm thinking of…**_

_**One last thing; I regret to say that if this fic continues to be a Sasuke/Kagome pairing…that it would be ruined. I honestly love the pairing, but I don't think they should be the MAIN pairing…I don't really know, but I've decided that this won't be a Sasu/Kago pairing. There will be no more voting, I will think about the side relationships and the main pairing, but please don't be mad at me...**_

_**Thank you to the following people:**__ Natsumi Higurashi, melissa, kyubbi lover 98, Kagome55678, ookami kattana, TDG Fanatic ,Guest, NaruInuLove, jazica, UchihaBara, YunaNeko, KEdakumi, Shadow Girl, Guest, KanadeAkatsuki, Guest, Forbidden-Hanyou, Jayne, Death marininja, EverRoes808, I'm a fire truck, SpongeBobMimPants, Sweetypie6210, himerock89, ihavemymoments, xXGaurdianHeartXx, xXKitsune QueenXx, kiekie290, suspiroscullen, scerhei, iheartanime43, jessiemaebay, BeatingHeart4Now, Inutachi6, KagomeInuDeman, Kira1993, NightOfDeciet, SesshyxKagomeLover, Shippos Snowflake, The-Dark-Love-Writer, kagomethegreat, lost angel 777, xxPandora'sxxTwinxx, Alice Sakurai, Kekat, Pheonix87, PrettyKitty77, Shin no yoru, WafflesandPandas, and thevaheeshini!_

_**I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's room, fully intent on waking her up for her to get ready to meet her team. However, he merely blinked in shock when he saw she was already up—still clad in her pajamas, but up none-the-less. He faintly heard her murmur in distress. "Where are Daku and Hakari**(1)**?" She kept murmuring, eyes wide with panic as she looked to where her twin katanas would usually be; in her closet.

"Your katanas are in my room," Sesshomaru answered, making Kagome jump before turning to him with relieved eyes. "Get washed up and come down for breakfast, Dad's home." Her demeanor did a complete ninety degrees and she smiled before going into the bathroom with a bounce in her step.

Fifteen minutes later was she dressed for the day. She wore a black Chinese style top with silver lining—her clan symbol being shown proudly on the back—loose black cargos, and her black ninja sandals. Around her neck was her hitai-ate with a black cloth and she around her wrist was a single silver chain with a dark crimson jewel hanging in the middle.

She took a few minutes to study the single gem intently; her brows knitted together in concentration. She didn't know why or even how for that matter, but there was something…_wrong_ with it. She couldn't exactly explain it in words, but it felt evil; sinister. Not only that, but she could almost tell that something powerful was trapped in it, just waiting for the right moment to strike and get revenge on something….or perhaps someone.

What irritated her greatly though was that it increased her chakra almost ten-fold. Most people would be ecstatic about that, but she wasn't 'most people'. She had already had a sizable amount of chakra before the stupid gem came into her life, and she was getting the hang of controlling it too when one day she woke up feeling the enormous chakra. But she couldn't take it off, as it was a present from Naruto…

* * *

"_Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan, over here!" Naruto shouted, pumping himself faster to get to the girl before she could get swept away from the other guests. The girl in turn blinked her blue eyes in slight surprise before a smile bloomed on her face. "Happy birthday, chibi-chan_**(2)**_!" He shouted, giving her a teasing grin at his nickname. _

_Her eye twitched before she bonked him on the head. "Baka yarou! That's what you get for making fun of my height!" She huffed, but her tone had amusement laced in it. Nursing his head, he held out a small rectangular white box that had a black bow on top. He adverted his eyes with a blush of embarrassment as she took it with curious eyes. "Happy birthday!" He said again, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly._

_Kagome looked at him to the box before repeated this for a minute. Finally, she opened the box and gasped at what was inside. It was a beautiful crimson gem—it had a whole near the top, supposedly used as if for a charm—. She fingered the rough edges, watching in amazement as it made a little cut before it healed back up, red chakra surrounding it._

_She looked up to see Naruto looking off to the side, apparently not having seen the strange chakra. She quickly closed the case, it snapping with an audible 'snap!' before she dug into her pocket. Naruto, having heard the case close, gazed at her with curious eye. "Ano chibi-chan, what are you doing?" His question was answered when she pulled out a silver chain and put the gem onto it. _

_She smiled brightly at him, causing him to once again blush. "Thanks Naru-kun! But if you don't mind me asking…how did you afford this? It must have cost you a fortune, and I don't want you to go starve because you can't afford food because you spent it on me…" She murmured thoughtfully, gazing at him with worried eyes. She is after all one of his closest friends, and therefore knew where he lived and what he did._

_Naruto grinned. "Don't worry chibi-chan! I actually found this when I was training…and well, I thought it would be a great present for you!" He boasted, jumping up and down in an excited manner. His demeanor saddened a bit. "But if you don't like it…" He was cut off when he was wrapped in a frantic hug. "I love it Naruto…" Kagome murmured in his ear before pulling back. "Now come on baka, we have to cut the cake!"_

* * *

That was almost two years ago, she thought. With a sigh she gathered her bags filled with shuuriken, kunai, and other weapons and walked downstairs to greet her father. She quickly dashed into Sesshomaru's room and retrieved her katanas before continuing her way downstairs.

As soon as she made it down she was enveloped in a bone crushing hug. "I missed you dearly, musume**(3)**…" Without a thought she returned the hug. "I missed you too, Tou-san." She sniffled before she was let down. Breakfast went on without a hitch after that, everyone laughing at something someone else said and talking about what happened the day before and such.

All too soon she had left; making her way to the training grounds she was to meet her team at. While walking she had met up with Kanda and Grey and they decided to walk together to their sensei. It didn't take long and they were soon there. A mask of indifference was set on their sensei's face as he held a strange device in his hands.

"I will be testing you each individually to see what skills you exceed at and what you need to improve on. Afterwards we will speak with the Hokage about our first mission. Got it?" He watched them nod in approval. He shook his head and sat the device on a stump, pressing a few buttons and inserting a small amount of chakra. A name soon showed up, revealing who was to go first.

**KAGOME HIGURASHI**

Kagome shrugged, walking towards Yuki, her katanas strapped to her back making an 'X' and her ninja pouch filled with weapons. Despite her height, she stared defiantly at him when he tried to intimidate her. _'So this is the Higurashi girl everyone talks about, ne? Finally I'll get to test her skills.'_ Yuki thought with a smirk, enjoying how the small girl wasn't intimidated by him in the least.

"We will start with Taijutsu, then Ninjutsu, and finally ending with Genjutsu. Get ready gaki, I won't go easy on you." Taken by surprise at the amount of emotion Yuki showed—she was starting to think he didn't have any even though she only knew him for a day—she was punched in the gut. Gasping a bit, she spit to the side, wiping her mouth before grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Fine, let's dance, _sensei._"

She aimed for a punch in the face, which he easily blocked. "Is that all you got, yowamushi**(4)**?" Yuki heard the two male teammates gasp in anger, and felt Kagome tense up at the name. He grinned and was about to say another thing when he felt the air knocked out of him, literally. She punched him with so much force he landed right in front of her two teammates, right out of their 'ring'.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that again, sensei. I have inkling we will become a great team together, but if we are to be a team, you have to earn my respect. I'll work as hard as I can to gain yours as well." Kagome spoke in a small voice, her eyes boring into his own. Yuki smiled a bit, catching the three genin off guard. "Will do, Kagome." He stood up, dusting himself off before going back into the 'ring'. "You pack quite the punch when angry; I think I'm starting to like you." Yuki spoke. Kagome snorted. "Just hurry up and start the next round sensei." Yuki nodded. "Aye, aye, now Ninjutsu."

He quickly made the hand signs; Mi, Tori, Saru, I, Uma, and Tora. Inhaling a large amount of air, he used his pointer finger and thumb to create an 'O' and released his breath. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" A giant ball of fire shot from his mouth to where Kagome was standing. As the fire burned down, Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

Yuki listened carefully, and jumped up just in time when Kagome's hand popped out from the ground. As Kagome climbed out of her hole, she shook her head as dirt went flying. "Kuso, thought that would've work." Yuki grinned. Without missing a beat, they both did the same jutsu, unknowingly going to cause a disaster as they were lost in their excitement. Kanda and Grey inched away from the 'ring', feeling the threat before they could see it.

"Suiten: Bakusui Shoha!" Far too fast for either to move, both giant waves collided on target. As two heads of black hair popped up, both sputtering, they mumbled curses under their breath. As soon as Kagome stood up, she created a small fireball and dried her clothes as fast as possible.

With his hair wet and dripping, their sensei looked much like a child sulking after being pushed into a pool. Shaking his head to get a little water out. "Eh, well, we will finish the last stage." He smirked at the now wary Kagome. "Genjutsu." Before she could open her mouth or close her eyes, Kagome was thrown into it.

'_Where the hell am I?'_ Kagome thought, looking around frantically. She was in a warehouse, behind a couple of crates. She listened deeply for any noise, and soon heard a couple of other people talking in hushed tones. "Baka! He's waking up!" Shouted one. Curious, Kagome slowly crept out of her hiding space and gasped at what she saw.

Her tou-san**(5)** was sitting in a chair, various injuries littered across his body. There was a blind fold covering his eyes, a gag in his mouth, and his feet and hands were tied. Old blood coated his Anbu uniform and stuck to his hair along with other particles she couldn't describe.

She felt her eyes water as she watched the unknown shinobi—as they had headbands—beat and torture her father on information about Konoha. She felt immensely proud when he only smiled and didn't say a word. Suddenly remembering she was fighting with her sensei and was at the Genjutsu stage, she looked for an opening. Finding it quickly, she made a hand sign. "Kai." She whispered and watched as the world came back to her.

Worried eyes stared back at her. Her sensei helped her up, whispering a faint sorry in her ear before going back to the device. Repeating he process, they watched as the name popped up.

* * *

**KANDA YU**

_**Whoa, I'm done. Wrote this in ONE day! YEAH! I'm AWESOME! Please review guys!**_

_**(1). Daku and Hikaru mean Dark and Light. So it's sort of like Evil and Good, except it depends on the wielder. **_

_**(2). Most Japanese women are really short, but Kagome tends to be a bit more shorter than usual which she finds frustrating, hence the "Chibi-chan" nickname Naruto gave her. **_

_**(3). Musume means "Daughter" in Japanese. **_

_**(4). Yowamushi means weakling or coward in Japanese. Kagome hates being called both, so that struck a chord in her.**_

_**(5). I was going to go with one of her friends, or another person in her family, but since her mother isn't a big part in the story and she really did miss her father a lot, I choose him instead. **_


End file.
